


That's what friends are for

by nikshii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, No spoilers for Fairy Tail, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikshii/pseuds/nikshii
Summary: A quick one shot in which the reader helps Gray out after he parties a little too hard at the guild.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Reader, Gray Fullbuster/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	That's what friends are for

He awoke with a soft blanket draped over him and he was lying on a couch. Not his couch, though. He was confused for a second, then he remembered. The last place he recalled being was the guild, everyone was drinking and getting into fights and laughing and being their usual lively selves. He realised he must have blacked out at the same time he realised his hangover.

As Gray sat up and as his blurry vision steadily became clear again, his gaze came to fall upon her; she was sitting on the couch opposite from his and flicking through a book quickly, wearing some gale-force reading glasses.  
"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." She didn't lift her eyes from the pages as she spoke.  
"(name)?" Gray rubbed his eyes, yawned and then stretched his arms. "How'd I get here?"  
(name) sighed. "You drank so much at the guild last night you could barely walk which, I have to say, is unlike you." (name) paused, and Gray felt a twinge of embarrassment. "Anyway, I couldn't leave you on your own in that state. As I was walking you home, you passed out right next to the river, and you nearly fell in! I managed to catch you, and I carried you the rest of the way here." She was still pretending to read at this point.

Gray blinked twice. He didn't know how to respond. He sat forward and rubbed his temples to help soothe his oncoming headache before speaking. "Thanks, (name)." Anyone could have told that he meant it sincerely.  
She put her book down, looked at him for the first time since he woke up and smiled at him. "No worries."  
He couldn't help but smile back at a face so kind. "No, really. Thank you for being nice enough to have me take up your couch for the whole night. And you carried me here all the way from the river? You must really care."  
The young mage scoffed at his last remark. "Don't be silly, Gray."  
He smirked and held one of his hands up. "I'm just saying, I would have left you blacked out in the street and walked away without hassling myself, so…"  
"Yeah, of course you would." (name) crossed her arms but held a sarcastic grin. She then picked up her book again and continued where she left off.

After a few moments in which the sound of swiftly turning pages filled the room's silence,  
Gray stood up and put his shirt on. He couldn't help an affectionate smile from creeping onto his lips when he saw that (name) had folded it up neatly and placed it on the arm of the couch she laid him down on. When he was finished, he moved around the coffee table between the two and sat down beside her, on the other couch. He waited for her to put her book down again but when she didn't, he wrapped his arms around her tightly anyway. After a few seconds of being surprised, (name) dropped her book and hugged him back.

Gray pulled away shortly after and left her apartment with one final smile and they both knew that, whatever happened, they would always have each other's backs.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really into fairy tail anymore (i'll always have a soft spot for gray though) and i wrote this a long time ago, but i wanted to share because i think it's decent. i hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
